


It's Been... "A Day"

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor's had a terrible day at work, but it's okay, he's got Hank and Sumo. He'll be okay.________________Another drabble request that ran away with my brain!A cosy Hank comforting Connor piece~Starts a bit emotionally loaded but resolves sweetly ♥
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	It's Been... "A Day"

When he finally got home he gave in, he'd had enough of pretending he was fine. He wasn't. He wasn't fine at all. He was so tired and so very frustrated. He was coming to realise that he regretted staying at the DPD. Everyday was a battle. 

_Every single day_. 

He always ended up trying to convince the others of things _he_ knew were true, things that _they_ didn't want to admit were even problems. On top of that, he was besieged by a constant barrage of ignorance, ego protection and microaggressions.

He'd had enough.

He closed the front door behind him and trudged through the house to the bedroom, he dropped down onto the bed, and just lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling. He didn't stir again until he heard the muffled sound of Hank talking to Sumo and then the back door opening.

He barely managed to pull himself into a seated position before Sumo came bounding into the room, followed by an amused Hank.

"As soon as he heard the front door he wanted to come back in but I hadn't finished sweeping the yard. Hey, Con, you don't look too great what's up?"

Sumo had nestled his head between Connor's legs, looking for attention. Connor obliged, scratching him softly behind his ears.

"Work is so unbearable, I. I want to quit," he felt strange as the words left his mouth. He hadn't really considered that was what he'd wanted. The sentiment just floated out of him.

"If that's what you want, go for it," Hank said as he sat down next to him, and joined him in fussing over Sumo, whose tail was now wagging with vigour.

"If I left, what would I do?"

"Anything, nothing. Doesn't really matter. I'll support you whilst you're trying to figure it out," Hank answered without skipping a beat.

"Hank… I- Thank you."

Hank wrapped an arm around Connor and Sumo whined at the loss of his attention. Connor added his second hand to replace Hank's and scratched behind both of Sumo’s ears at once, he found it really soothing, and soon Sumo was happy again.

"To be honest with you Connor, I didn't think you'd stick it out as long as this. I'm not saying that because I didn't believe that you could. I'm saying that because I assumed you'd leave it behind as soon as you could, you know once everything had settled and you'd figured some stuff out."

"That's just it though, I haven't figured anything out yet. I don't know if there's anything else that I'm good at. It's so frustrating to know that this is the job I'm best at, the job I'm _designed_ to do, and it isn't what I want. I feel as though it's a waste of my talents and resources to quit. Also I fear that I'd be lost without it," Connor said, his voice coming to a whisper as he finished. Admitting all of this was harder than it had any right to be.

Sumo let out a huff and flopped down onto the floor, it seemed he'd had his fill of fussing for now. Connor missed the focus though, and felt he had to do _something_ with his hands so he folded them in his lap to prevent himself from fidgeting.

"If I changed jobs you can too. I understand a little of what you're going through, obviously— not on the same scale— and it's really hard but, you gotta stop letting work define you, you are _so much more_ than what you were 'designed' for."

Connor sighed.

Hank made sense, he always seemed to make sense. He could've done with hearing this sooner, but he didn't even know that until after he'd already heard Hank say the words.

He let himself soften and lean into Hank, resting his head against Hank's shoulder. Hank placed a hand over the top of Connor's folded ones and squeezed them lightly.

"Thank you Hank, I think. I think I'm going to hand in my notice tomorrow."

"If that's what you need."

"I feel like you always make allowances for me, and that I don't give anything back," he said with instant regret.

"Connor…" Hank let out an exasperated sigh.

They'd had this conversation what seemed like hundreds of times, and it always went the same way, with Hank getting frustrated and Connor in a guilt cycle.

But, at least this time, Connor recognised it. So he stopped it.

"I know Hank. I'm sorry. I won't carry on with this, but if I don't say this out loud I'll think it to myself for far longer."

"Just know that you do help me. Even if you can't see it right now. You've given me so much."

Connor nodded weakly, fighting against his instinct to argue.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I got you something for your activation day, you uh, you said you didn't mind so. Anyway, I think you could do with the lift now."

"Oh are you sure? I can wait a fortnight."

"Nah, I was too excited anyway, this is a good excuse. Also if you hate it then I can get you something else," Hank shrugged.

"Hank! I'm sure what you picked will be good."

"I guess we'll find out, go wait on the couch, I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay, come on Sumo, Let's go!"

Sumo's ears pricked, and he stood up, following Connor out of the room until he passed his bed where he flopped down again. Connor was a little disappointed he wouldn't get Sumo couch cuddles but, he'd get Hank cuddles in a moment and that was pretty good too.

He settled down onto his preferred side of the couch.

"You ready?" Hank called.

"Yeah!" he answered, feeling impatient.

Hank walked through holding a purple gift bag embellished with a black ribbon and matching gift tag, he sat down right next to Connor.

He handed the bag to Connor, "I really hope it's okay."

Connor took the bag and flipped over the gift tag.

* * *

_Happy Activation Day,_  
_Lucky to have you,_  
_H ♡_

* * *

A short statement, a little stilted perhaps, but sweet and honest, and that's what he adored about Hank. He opened the bag to reveal a small purple box sitting on top of another item that had been gift wrapped with black tissue paper. Hank had thought about co-coordinating the colours and that was sweet too, it touched Connor to know he'd put in this much care. 

"Which should I open first?"

"The boxed thing is sentimental, the bigger one is a lil' goofy, you choose."

"Okay, I'll open the goofy one first."

He set the box aside and lifted the larger gift, it was soft, probably clothes. He unwrapped it. A simple black hooded sweatshirt which looked to be plain until he unfolded it, revealing a small Saint Bernard dog embroidered in the centre of the chest. Connor noted, usually these items would have the embroidery on the left over where the human heart is. Hank had requested it be moved to the centre so it lined up with Connor's thririum pump. 

"This isn't goofy at all Hank, it's adorable, thank you," he immediately pulled it on over his work clothes, it was oversized for him but that just made it more comfortable. The fleece lining on the inside was so soft. 

"Hey, now you won't have to stand by the dryer waiting for my DPD hoodie." 

"No, I'll still do that."

Hank laughed, "Figures."

Connor turned his attention to the small box, nervously he opened it, not knowing what to expect. Inside lay a single quarter. It didn't look like anything special. Until he flipped it over to reveal the year it was minted. 1985. Hank's birth year. 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He recalled perfectly a conversation he'd had with Hank about four months ago, where he confided that he kept his coin because using it calmed him. But that he resented it too, a technician had given it to him carelessly, it held no significance other than that it happened to be lying around. 

"So, do you like it or do those tears mean I misfired?"

"I love it, Hank. Thank you so much, I—" he couldn't continue, his tears fell now. But he was glad that the reason he'd cried today was because he was happy. 

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, encouraging him to lie against his chest, "I'm so relieved, honestly I was in two minds about it."

"No. It's spot on. I really appreciate it."

"How's your day going now? Better?"

"Much better, thank you so much," he said before burying his head into Hank's chest and relishing in the warmth and softness he found there. 

He ran his thumb over the coin, seeking out the embossed year to trace over it. Hank cared about him, and cared for him. The coin would always remind him that in spite of everything, he had Hank.


End file.
